


Shattered Reflections

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-12
Updated: 2005-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian looks in the mirror.





	Shattered Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_You are such an asshole, what the fuck is your problem, stop, STOP, STOOOP! Stop kidding yourself, stop pretending you're something that you're not, when are you going to admit to yourself that you can't live without him, that he runs in your veins, that he is the blood that keeps you alive. Face it you are not the cold-hearted asshole you pretend to be, you are not your father, you CAN love, you DO love, you love HIM. You are such an imbecile, you're willing to lose him, to lose your... everything, he IS everything. Because of your fucking image? GROW UP! Take that fucking mask off, it's time, it's time you think about yourself, YES, yourself, do you think this is about him? NO! It's about you, and what YOU need, and what YOU want, you need HIM, you want HIM! You deserve HIM!!!_

The mirror shattered in a million pieces after Brian closed his fist and made contact with it. 

"Brian, are you ok?" He didn't answer. "Brian, Brian, Briaaan?! Open the door are you ok?! Answer me!" After banging on the door and yelling at him to open the door, she opened the door and came in. 

"Oh my god, what happened?" She said knowing the answer as she stood looking at Brian sitting among the shattered glass, with his knees on his chest and blood running down his arms. 

"I can't do this anymore, I don't have the strength, I don't have anything..." then paused and whispered ..."not without him". 

Lindsey got down and embraced him, Brian lay his head on her shoulder, letting out a sigh. 

This was the begining of a new Brian, the REAL Brian. 

Step One: Shattering old reflections...check.

* * *

Note: This is my first ever attempt at any writing (by myself that is) so be gentle with me, this is dedicated to my Bitch. Love ya Bitch, I miss you!!!


End file.
